Closet Conversation
by byproducts
Summary: While hiding out from scary situation, Rogue and Gambit have an important conversation.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue ran through the hall as fast as she could. She had to get out of her quick. Her life depended on it. She turned a corner and ran in to a tall body. She looked up and saw Gambit. She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. "Run." She demanded.

Gambit kept up with her. "What's going on Cherie?" He asked as they ran.

"We have to hide. Now." Rogue told him.

"Why?"

"She coming!" Rogue explained.

Gambit looked panicked and quickened his pace. "Where can we hide that she won't find us?"

"I don't know. But we have to figure something out." Rogue said her voice sounding scared.

They heard a voice coming towards them. "That's her!" Gambit said in a hushed voice.

"What do we do? Were trapped here." Rogue said.

"No, here." Gambit said and he pulled her into a closet on their right. "Be quiet and don't move."

Rogue nodded. They listened as foot steps approached them, then passed them. They didn't dare even breath. Being caught meant certain death. They waited a full ten minutes before even moving.

"Do you think we are safe?" Rogue asked barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." Gambit said in the same voice.

Rogue looked up at him and realized how close they were standing to each other. She tried to back up but there was no room. Gambit wrapped his arms around her. "Don't move. She may hear us." He said.

Rogue stiffened. But Gambit didn't remove his arms. She looked up at him again but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed and his head was cocked. He seemed to be listening hard for any sounds outside the closet.

"I don't hear anything. But let's just wait a little longer before we chance it." Gambit said as he opened his eyes. Then he looked down at Rogue. She was just staring up at him. His heart skipped a beat. "Rogue?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Are you ever gonna let me take you out?" Gambit asked.

"I don't know. It's really not a good idea."

"Why Rogue? We care about each other."

"I know but what happens when you can't take it anymore that you can't touch me."

"That's not going to happen. You're it for me Rogue. I love you."

"Don't say that. You don't mean it." Rogue said in a panicked voice.

"Damn it, Rogue. I do."

Rogue felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. She concentrated on holding them back. Why the hell did she want to cry. "Don't do this to me. We are friends don't ruin that."

"I'm not trying to do that. I like our friendship, but I know what we have is something better than that. Something more, deeper. Why can't you just let yourself feel that?"

"I don't know." Rogue said in a small voice.

"Just one chance. We could be happy together."

"I know, I know that. But I'm just so scared."

"We would go through it together. I've never done this before either. A real relationship. It freaks me out too. But for you I'm willing to try it."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then we go back to being friends."

"But what if we can't."

"We have to work at to make sure it doesn't happen then."

Rogue bit her lip. She wanted this. But she was holding herself back. There was so many what ifs. Was she willing to risk it?

"It would have to be slow." Rogue said.

"I can do slow." Gambit said.

"You sure?" Rogue said.

"Anything for you."

"Okay."

"Really?" Gambit said trying not to sound to excited.

"Really." Rogue said with a smile. "But I don't know how long it will take me to get my powers under control."

"That's not important. You will get them under control when you do. I can wait as long as it takes."

"Don't break my heart, okay?"

"Don't break mine either."

"I love you."

"I know." Gambit said cheekily. "So when can I take you out? A real date."

"As soon as we get out of this predicament."

"Crap, I forgot. We are freaking trapped in a closet, waiting for our doom."

Suddenly they heard foot steps. They looked at each other with anxiety. The closet door flew open. They sighed in relief when they saw Logan. "What are you two doing in a closet together!" He demanded.

"Hiding." Rogue told him.

"From what?" Logan asked.

"Do you know what today is?" Rouge asked him.

"April 11th, why?" Logan asked confused. Then it hit him. "Oh crap."

"Yeah." Gambit replied.

Then they heard the voice they all feared. "Any more room in that closet?" Logan asked. Rogue and Gambit grabbed him and pulled him in and shut the door again. It was a uncomfortable tight squeeze. Not a one of them breathed.

"Like Mr Logan? Where are you?" Kitty said. "I could have sworn I saw him come this way."

The three in the closet didn't move a muscle. Then they heard another set of footsteps.

"Oh! Kurt! Awesome. I need your help." Kitty said.

"Sure." Kurt said. "What's up."

"I just got my learners permit back today. Cuz you know I lost it before and had to wait till I was eighteen to get it back. Which was totally not my fault. So you can take me driving then! Let's go." Kitty said.

The three in hiding, listened as Kitty dragged Kurt away. When it was safe they all sighed in relief. And exited the closet.

"Well looks like I owe you two for the save." Logan said.

"Well, I know how you can pay us back." Rogue said.

"Hows that?" Logan asked.

"Gambit is going to take me on a date tonight and you don't interfere." Rogue told him.

Logan growled.

"You just said you owed us." Rogue said.

"Fine." Logan said in a strained voice.

"Thank you Logan." Rogue said and she hugged him.

Logan was shocked as he hugged her back. Rogue was worse at showing affection than he was.

Rogue let go and took Gambit's gloved hand. "See you later." Rogue said as she walked away with Gambit.

Logan stood watching them. He didn't like the idea of Rogue being with Gambit, but they had been dancing around each other for quite some time. He sighed. Guess he would have to get used to it. He wanted Rogue happy. And Gambit made her happy. He sighed again and decided to go get a beer.


End file.
